


First Halloween

by vhvrs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhvrs/pseuds/vhvrs
Summary: Akechi takes a moment of pause during a movie marathon he still can't quite wrap his mind around attending.





	First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween ghouls and goblins

He doesn't remember what he was doing. Standing under bright bulbs, in a bright room, his mind’s preoccupied. By how there’s dishes in the sink that need to be washed. Water dripping down the drain from the glass of water he holds. Glass cold against his bare hand, a sensation that still feels so new. Cold too is the floor. A touch under borrowed fuzzy socks on a kitchen floor.

That's where Akechi is. The kitchen. A small space kept neatly tidied by him, sometimes. On weekends when he isn’t keeping himself busy with work. Most of the time by someone else who he knows is the reason the fridge is covered in cheesy magnets, drawers filled with utensils decorated by bright colors and animal ears.

“Did you hear that?"

Maybe some of which are because of him too.

“Seriously… Hurry up, it’s freaking me out.” 

“I hear _you_ , yes.” Akechi takes a sip, pushing himself off the counter’s side. Freezing water on his throat and a whining voice from the other room reminds him there’s more to think about than nicely decorated apartments and housemates with cleaning impulses. The source of the whining, specifically. A bundle of black hair peeking out of a large blanket, over the back of a worn-down sofa. Not from them, of course. Not everything can be bought new.  

Akira’s chin rests on the back, next to a discarded binder thrown on it like this was his bedroom. Pout plastered on his face and Akechi smiles. Not a day goes by he can’t help finding him so cute. Especially when he’s clearly plotting something with that fake expression but Akechi plays along. That’s what good boyfriends do.

“What are you smiling about?” Akira looks over his shoulder. “Someone’s trying to get in.” He looks at the window, carefully hidden by crimson curtains. That’s what the packaging had said and both of them were going to keep to it until they bought new ones.

The smile drops, an equally as fake look of surprise. “Right now?” 

“I heard whispering… and tapping.” Akira digs deeper into the blankets. “Couldn’t you climb up the fire escape? Right on up it?” 

“You could, yes.” 

“And you’d assume most people are out at Halloween parties?”

“You would, yes.”

There’s a pause. Staring at the window and then staring at each other. Facade or not, the fear on Akira’s face makes his heart pang in an uncomfortable way. And he has to know that. Akechi sighs.

Pulling the curtains back, he peers out into the night. A rusty fire escape that barely glistens in the alley greets him. Faint light from someone a floor down’s jack-o-lanterns and distant music from, indeed, a party. He can’t tell if it’s from their complex or the one across but it is definitely the only noise outside. No tapping. No whispers.

He does hear a creaking though. Behind.

Before he has the chance to react, Akechi’s being pulled back. Warm arms around his waist hold him tight. “The sound was… inside the house?!” He laughs with Akira. Momentarily as the other is stepping back towards the sofa with a much more diabolical chuckle.

A cold splash coats his fingers and he’s interrupting Akira’s “Fool… to turn your back on me…” as quick as he can.

“Wait - wait! I have - AKIRA, I HAVE WATER -- !” But it’s too late. The two of them go over the sofa’s arm, caught in the embrace of comfortable cushions, fuzzy winter blanket, and a glass half full emptying on Akira’s face. Akechi, still in tight arms, can only tilt his head back, into a chest that he can feel got drenched just the same. He can only look at scrunched up eyes. Watch a hand come up to wipe wet cheeks.

“Oh honey…”

“You were prepared.” Hand comes to Akira’s forehead. He dramatically tilts back too. “To think I could catch Goro Akechi off guard… I was the real fool.”

Akechi immediately snorts. “Do you need a towel?”

“No actually. I like being wet.”

“And being uncomfortable?”

“I’m actually _super_ comfortable right now.”

“With my entire weight on your chest?”

“Not all of it actually. Can you put the rest on me and push my breasts back into my body? I’d really appreciate that?”

Akechi gives another sigh, amused but feeling the blood rushing to his head too fast. From the angle and from how much Akira still makes him feel like a flustered school boy no matter how long it’s been since that’s all he was to him. Thankfully that’s not all they are anymore. He wouldn’t be in this position remotely if they were. Playing along with silly gestures, letting Akira touch him, see him out of layers of coats and shirts and binders, _snorting_ like everything the other says is the best jokes he’s ever heard he wants to hear again and again. Having himself be seen being a fool. Dumping water on his so patient, so forgiving boyfriend’s handsome face and squirming to get out of arms that squeeze tighter around him.

“Akira! That tickles, stop!”

“Keep going? You want me to keep going?”

Fingers prod his sides. It takes all his strength to not start giggling and to get out a “I’m serious!” The second warning is all Akira needs to listen. Akechi is released, allowed to sit up on the edge of the cushion. Akira remains on his back. A smug look on his very, very slowly drying face.

Upright, Akechi can also see the end credits of a movie playing on mute. The names scroll down the room from a far too bright television and he leans back, trying not to crush Akira’s bare legs. He really doesn’t know how he can manage his boxers in this weather. “I thought you paused before I got my drink. I missed the ending.”

“Haven’t you seen all of these a zillion times?” Akira starts wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. “Nancy lives.”

“Actually, that’s up for interpretation. In the sequel-”

“Which I haven’t seen.” A soft _pat, pat_ has Akechi looking down. Akira has himself pushed as back as he can go on his side, opening a space in front of him. Which he pats wordlessly. Akechi gets the gesture. He fills it, leaning into the return of safe arms. “Guess we’ll have to watch it next.” And the space between his neck and shoulder is filled as well, Akira’s chin fitting right into it.

Akechi hums. He can barely reach the remote from his new space but manages. Credits switch to a list of movies, thumbnails blacked out with WATCHED above the current one. He scrolls through them. Akira tucks in closer, placing a sudden kiss to the bottom of Akechi’s jaw that draws out a smile. A smile and no conscience to feel bad for what he settles on.

He can feel Akira perk up. “ _No."_

“Have you ever actually seen it?” Akechi clicks play. “It’s really a classic. The sequels are… questionable but this first one is really something special.”

Akira tightens around him. “I’ve seen clips - Futaba used to send me them because she _knows_ how creepy I find that stupid doll moving around. Old school effects are so freaky…”

“Well, I guess it’s time to find out if that’s still true.”

“Go~ro…” The whine of Akechi’s name isn’t enough to make him do more but unmute the program and put the remote back on the ground. Carefully not touching a drying spot on the carpet. “I love you but you are such an asshole sometimes.”

Akechi leans back, kissing a pout. “I love you too.” He gets comfortable, reaching to wrap the blanket around himself too. Making sure Akira can see over him.

Making sure Akira is still there. He still can't quite get himself used to seeing him there. Holding him close, living in the same apartment with him, sharing a life together. A life he still thinks isn’t one he deserves but he trusts Akira’s judgement enough to no longer give in to the negativity that weighs his mind down. Akira trusts him now. He owes that same trust back.

He owes them watching silly movies together and only mildly poking fun at how scared Akira is of things that he’s used to after dozens of rewatches. In an old place with thin walls and nosy neighbors and nobody but his own shadow to provide company. Not anymore.

Life managed to swing in his favor this year.

Now he can have warmth on his back. Akira tucking in as close as he can get.

“You love me enough to-”

“Love isn’t saving you tonight, Akira.”

The groan on his neck is priceless enough to make him snort again.


End file.
